Spanish Romance
by Killjoy Whatsername
Summary: Spamano AU human names used. Lovino first met him playing a song at a party. The song had many names, but nobody knew the composer. It all starts with that song, then it leads to anonymous romance. But it can't always be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1: Romance de España

** A/N: This is a songfic, except there are no lyrics. But I recommend that you listen to the song before reading this to give you a better image. The chapter titles are the different names for the song.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Romance de España<span>

-Spanish Romance-

Upon entering the hall, Feliciano immediately dragged his brother along to have a conversation with his friend Ludwig. Unfortunately for Feliciano's brother Lovino, he had no other choice but to follow Feliciano around wherever he went. There wasn't that much for him to do at the party. Many visitors from around the globe gathered in one special evening for a celebration. Lovino had no idea what was being celebrated, for that was his brother's business. All he planned to do was eat, drink, and make sure Ludwig doesn't harm his precious brother.

The party, however, wasn't a typical Saturday night with Alfred F. Jones. There were no cans of beer scattered on the floor, no hip-hop blasting from the stereo. Instead, the hall was decorated with crystals that hung in the ceiling, flower arrangements brighter than Feliciano's personality, waterfalls of silk and chiffon in the form of curtains, tablecloths, and even women's dresses. Every little detail in the room was studded with elegance. Lovino looked like a gentleman himself, dressed like the rest of the crowd in their designer suits and Italian shoes, but he was slouching in a corner with a half-empty wine goblet in hand. His brother Feliciano was too busy socializing with the other guests.

Behind the quiet chatter, Lovino could hear the music. It came from a grand piano near the center of the room, played by a young virtuoso who looked more high-class than anybody else, despite the setting. An enthusiast for classical music would instantly recognize the graceful leaps in the notes and the sweet, romantic melody with a hint of melancholy. He was playing Chopin's 'Nocturne in E-flat major, Op.9, No.2.'

Lovino found nothing romantic about the piece.

Once the pianist had done the finale, he gave the audience a bow, as they returned a gentle applause. Then, the music was replaced by silence. To Lovino, it sounded like silence, but it was the sound of overlapping conversations to the other guests. The noise continued but Lovino was unaware of the sounds around him.

Until _he_ came.

Beside the grand piano, a dining chair was pulled up and the seat was about to be taken by another musician. Unlike the previous performer, he did not impress the crowd with fancy shirts and beauty marks. He seemed to be an average man at a glance. Although he wore no clothes fit for a million dollar party, his green eyes sparkled under the dim chandeliers. His brown hair appeared to be very natural as much as his sun kissed skin. It made Lovino feel a bit of warmth just by looking at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our new entertainment has arrived," a man with thick eyebrows announced. "Antonio Fernández Carriedo shall be performing a classical guitar piece called 'Spanish Romance' for us this evening,"

The crowd didn't speak or applaud. The silence haunted Lovino's ears until the leg of a chair screeched against the ground. Antonio held an acoustic guitar in one hand as he adjusted the chair with the other. He sat down carefully after smiling at his audience, and positioned his hand on the guitar's neck. The song he was playing was sadder than the previous one. The notes started out low and the pitch became higher, making Lovino lean closer to hear. Lovino watched the guitarist's fingers move flawlessly across the frets, hitting every note perfectly and with emotion. His attention drifted farther away as the song came closer to a finish, with Antonio plucking the strings slower and slower.

"_Muchas gracias_," Antonio told the crowd and headed outside.

Lovino did the first thing in his mind and followed him. He almost got lost in the maze of walls decorated with antique paintings and Victorian torches. After taking the first exit he discovered, he found himself in a garden with beds of colors and shrubs. The only entity that seemed out of place was a tomato plant growing by a stake for support. It was surrounded by well-trimmed grass and in front of it was a typical park bench. Besides the chirping of a little yellow bird, the sound of a Spanish guitar echoed in the courtyard. He saw Antonio sitting on the bench, playing the same piece he did moments ago, the one that the host had called "Spanish Romance."

"Ah, hi there!" Antonio called out and suddenly stopped playing, after he realized that Lovino had followed him.

Lovino blushed as red as a tomato for some unknown reason.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"You're the only other person in here,"

This time, Lovino's face went from a bright tomato-red to scarlet.

"I... What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go outside for a moment," Antonio replied. "And you?"

"I...I just came to get some air," Lovino stuttered.

"The view..._Es muy bonita ¿sí?_"

Having been born and raised in South Italy, Lovino understood a bit of Spanish and knew what Antonio was talking about.

"_Sì_,"

"_Sí_," Antonio repeated.

"That song you were playing," Lovino said, "What is the name of the piece?"

"'_Estudio en Mi de Rubria_'," Antonio replied, "But this song has many names, yet nobody knows who really composed it,"

"The composer deserves all the credit," Lovino stated, "It's truly a beautiful piece,"

"I agree. My favorite name for this piece is '_Romance Anónimo_.' I never got your name, by the way,"

"Lovino,"

"_Encantado_," Antonio smiled as he shook Lovino's hand.

"They mentioned your name before you played, but I can't remember it," Lovino admitted.

"Me?" Antonio said while picking a tomato from the nearby plant, "My name is-"

"_Fratello_!" Antonio was interrupted by the door being slammed open, followed by a high pitched cry from Feliciano. Lovino jumped from his seat and the tomato fell out of Antonio's hands into Lovino's lap.

"Feli! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at his brother.

"There was a scary man who started a fight with with Alfred and I was afraid. Ludwig tried to help but I want to go home, ve~!" the words rolled out of Feliciano's tongue as the tears gushed out of his eyes.

Lovino glanced at the musician apologetically and offered the tomato back to him. Antonio gently pushed it away.

"You can keep it," he grinned, and then he walked away.

Antonio was already too far away for the brothers to catch up to, and In his condition, Feliciano couldn't do anything unless he was fed pasta.

Lovino stared at the tomato and then he sighed "I still don't know his name."


	2. Chapter 2: Romanza

** A/N: This is honestly my most successful fanfiction so far. So I thank all those who added to their favorites/alerts and especially the reviewers. You all deserve a cookie but sadly, I can't give you one. Maybe a bonus chapter or an early update, but no cookies :(**

**Special thanks to Kinochu, first reviewer on this story. You actually helped me get the storyline to make sense because of the memory pill comment. It didn't make sense that Lovi forgot things and remembered others, so thanks for pointing that out. Also thanks to Reckless Angels for turning me into a Spamano shipper.**

**Cookies for everyone,**

**K.J. Whatsername (K.J. sounds more professional than Killjoy...*insert facepalm here*)**

**P.S. This chapter is short, but there's a bonus chapter coming up.**

* * *

><p>No matter what he did, it was always there. The song lingered in his ears, it followed him everywhere he went. It followed him home, and followed him in his sleep. Lovino was absolutely clueless about why that song stuck in his memory like Feliciano's hands together that one time he tried to fix Ludwig's cuckoo clock with superglue. What Lovino didn't understand was the fact that he knew the song, but he never remembered the name of that guitarist.<p>

Chapter Two: Romanza

-(Italian word for) Romance-

Lovino could recall the beautiful melody and every foreign word that formed its name. And although name of the musician at the party slipped his mind, he precisely knew how his face looked like. Lovino finally saw that face in a long awaited second encounter, about only a couple hours after he got home. Antonio was sitting beside him on the front pew in the vast church. Like the last time Lovino saw him, he was playing exactly the same tune on his guitar. But this time, they were both clad in black. Before them was a short coffin between wreaths with a sash that read "In Memory of Nothing."

Lovino wondered why Antonio was playing that song in a funeral, of all places. Then again, "In Memory of Nothing" was written on the sash. Lovino thought it was ridiculous that the funeral had no mourners other than the two of them, and he didn't know what he was doing there either. He stood up and peeked inside the coffin to discover a giant tomato inside, rather than a loved one's remains. Lovino ignored his confusion and the absurdity of the situation and proceeded to take advantage of his opportunity.

He knew his face, but not his name, so he wondered what it was again.

"They mentioned your name before you played, but I can't remember it," Lovino said one more time after he walked up to Antonio.

"Me?" Lovino had a moment of déjà vu, "My name is-"

Antonio got cut off by an instant pull back to reality. Of course, it was a dream. Lovino figured that out after he saw the giant tomato. He only bothered to ask for his name because his subconcience might remember, but he had no luck. It was two in the morning in Rome, where he lived. Lovino did not waste his time trying to fall back asleep. He rubbed his eyes, crawled out of bed, and had once again made a discovery after fixing his white sheets. Right on the spot where his pillow was, and on the pillowcase itself, he found a red stain that came from a squashed tomato. The tomato that Antonio gave him.

Antonio. He could never recall that name, yet he memorized every note of the song.

"_Romance Anónimo_," he whispered.

Something about that song made Lovino's mind drift away. It made him forget, it made him space out, and it made him think that sleeping with a tomato under his pillow was a good idea. None of those were his intentions, all he wanted was to remember. Would that man always be the prince with emerald eyes, the guitarist with golden fingers, or some other poetic and cheesy name?

Lovino's thoughts were going in chaos. It almost made him pull his hair off. Then he loudly blurted "Tomato-bastard!"

The answer was none of the above. To Lovino, he was Tomato-bastard, but in the inside, Lovino longed to meet him once again.


	3. Chapter 2 Extra: Tomatoes are Special

**Chapter 2 Omake**

"Ve~ Fratello, are you there?" Feliciano opened the door just a crack to check on his brother.

"It's morning already and I'm hungry," he complained to the white lump on Lovino's bed. Feliciano decided to pull the blanket off, revealing a suspicious red stain.

And so, poor Feliciano fainted.

"Oi! What are you doing in my room?" Feliciano regained his consciousness when he heard a familiar voice yell at him.

"AAAAHHH! Please don't haunt me, I don't want to die!" the coward got on his knees and begged for mercy. "I-I h-heard that the other side is much better! There's a lot of pasta there! D-don't hurt me! Mama mia! Please don't haunt me!"

Lovino pulled Feliciano up by his shirt collar as his knees trembled so much that he was about to collapse again.

"What are you crying about? I'm not dead!"

Feliciano didn't stop shaking, he just pointed to what he assumed was a bloodstain.

Lovino groaned in frustration and said "First of all, if I got shot, there would be a lot more blood than that. Second, that isn't even blood, that's a damn tomato!"

Feliciano instantly stopped shaking and crying, and he childishly asked "Ve~ Why is there a tomato on your bed? Tomatoes belong in the kitchen. Is it because it's from a special friend?"

"Wh-what?" Lovino felt his pulse grow faster, his blood rushed to his head, he started sweating, and his face turned bright red.

"Of course not! I just felt like keeping a tomato there! That's none of your business!" he denied.

"Are you sure?" Feliciano teased, "When Ludwig gives me a present, I keep it in a special place."

"I-It's not from a friend! Now, get out of my room! I'll make you some pasta!"

Feliciano paused for a few seconds, and then he stated "Your face looks like a tomato, ve~" before walking out of the room.

Lovino sighed in relief.

"He's not my friend, Feli," he thought, "But I wish that he is."


	4. Chapter 3: Romance de la Guitarra

**A/N: Finally, Lovi gets enough brains to go search for Tonio. I seriously don't know where the storyline is going from here, this is mostly improvised, but I need to get to the main story already, so consider this the confusing transition chapter. Sorry if it took so long to update. Real life got in the way again.**

**Disclaimer: And if I did own Hetalia, Switzerland and Russia should be married by now.**

**-K.J. Whatsername**

* * *

><p><em>"Feliciano, you don't happen to remember his name, don't you?"<em>

_"Arthur Kirkland?"_

_"Who the crapola is that?"_

_"The big eyebrows man who invited us to the party."_

_"I meant the tomato-bastard with the guitar."_

_"Ve? Maybe you should ask Arthur. I have his number."_

Chapter Three: Romance de la Guitarra

-Romance of the Guitar-

Lovino. Both palms slammed on the table with the plate of spaghetti in between, the noise of a metal fork dropping to the marble tiles was heard. Feliciano. Both fists tightened and pulled closer to his chest, as he shivered with watery eyes.

"Feliciano, do you expect me to telephone a stranger and suddenly ask about some tomato-bastard that he hired for entertainment?" Lovino sarcastically asked.

Feliciano let out a faint "_Sì_."

Lovino exhaled and collapsed into his chair, which fell backwards from the force.

"_Chigi!_" he exclaimed, "Just give me the damned phone. I'll go call this Kirkland person."

Feliciano grabbed his brother by the wrist and helped him up. Lovino held out his hand to ask for the phone. Feliciano dialed Arthur's number and placed the phone in Lovino's hand.

When his brother

brought the phone to his ear, Feliciano heard it ring. He was only able to listen to one side of the conversation.

_No, this is his brother, Lovino._

_Yes._

_Look, I was wondering who the guitarist was from yesterday._

_Carriedo?_

_You're not on good terms with him and a certain frog insisted to let him play?_

_Can you contact him?_

_No?_

_What about this 'certain frog?'_

_François Bonnefoy._

_You mean **that** Bonnefoy?_

_It just has to be him, of all people!_

_Alright, I appreciate your help._

_Goodbye._

_Beep._ He hung up.

"Feli, I need you to do me a huge favor and let F-François t-take me to an acquaintance of his," Lovino half stuttered.

"_Ve~_ Really? I haven't seen him in a while!" In the other hand, Feliciano's face lit up from hearing the name.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohonhonhonhon<em>, so you want to see a good friend of mine? I can smell _l'amour_ in _l'air_,"

The French accent, the creepy wink, the roses, the man flipping his hair, and Lovino hiding behind his cowardly brother. This man was François Bonnefoy.

"_Sì! Fratello_ is crazy about some guy named Antonio Carriedo!" Feliciano cheerfully replied.

"No, I'm not crazy about him! Don't be ridiculous!" Lovino grumpily said in denial.

"_Oui, oui,_" the Frenchman said, "Antonio lives in _l__'Espagne_. If you are that interested in him, perhaps I can introduce you."

"No thank you. Feli, we're going home," Lovino said sternly and dragged his brother away.

"You don't have to deny it," François' voice could be heard at a distance, "Anything is possible with the power of love!"

"_Chigi! Stai Zitto_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**French:**

**L'amour- love**

**L'air- the air**

**Oui- yes**

**L'Espagne- Spain**

**Italian:**

**Sì- yes**

**Fratello- brother**

**Stai Zitto!- Shut up!**


	5. Chapter 4: Romance de l'Amour

**A/N: If the previous chapter was short, then the update is faster.**

**And to reviewer Alexia-Esco, yes, Antonio is thinking of Lovi that much, too. I love my reviewers for (maybe unintentionally) giving me ideas.**

**Another Disclaimer?**

**Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. The song's composer is anonymous.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Romance de l'Amour<span>

-(French for) Romance of Love-

François sat on the red, upholstered couch as he stared at his friend whose elbows rested on the balcony railing, and whose absent-minded eyes looked into the indigo sky.

"_Mi amigo_, is it just me or does Italia always look beautiful at night?" he asked.

"Is it just me or have you been spacing out more than usual?" François teased.

"_¿Qué?_" his friend scratched his head.

"_Je sais ce que c'est._ Who is he or she?" François wondered as he twirled a lock of his hair.

"_¿Qué?_" his friend repeated.

"Antonio, _mon ami,_ I know that you have love syndrome. You can't eat. You can't sleep. All because there is someone in your mind. Come on, tell me her name."

Antonio's cheeks turned slightly red like tomatoes.

"_Se llama..._"

"You can't answer? That's alright. It's personal, _non?_"

Then, there came a voice, obnoxious like the banging and knocking on the wooden door.

"Hey! I left the key in the room!" the voice thundered, loud enough for all the rooms down the hall to hear.

"_Tu es occupés à penser à ton petit ami? J'ouvrirai la porte_."

François lazily got up and walked towards the noise. After turning the lock, he immediately took a step back since he knew that the door would slam at his face if he hadn't done so. Making his grand entrance, the egoistic man behind the door was smirking with a bag of alcoholic drinks in his arms. A little yellow bird was flying in circles around his head.

"A trip to Rome isn't complete without beer, wine, and the _Wunderbar_ Gilbert Weillschmidt!" he declared.

"Ah, Gilbert, you are back," François commented as he took a bottle of wine from the bag.

"That's right! The awesome me is here and so is the just-as-_wunderbar_ Gilbird! Kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed, "And what is Antonio doing in the emo corner? Is he depressed or something?"

"_Non_. Can't you see, Gilbert? Antonio is spacing out because he is in love."

"Kesesesese. Now, this is interesting. Oi, Carriedo! Join us for a drink, _Ja_!"

"Maybe later," Antonio sighed like Juliet in the balcony.

"I'll handle this, _mon ami,_" François put his hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"O, Lovino! Lovino! Wherefore art thou, Lovino?" François mocked him with a high-pitched voice while making kissy-faces and shaking his hips.

"_¡Callate!_ How did you even know his name?" Antonio drawled and half-giggled in an irritated voice.

"_Onhonhon_, I'll take that as a confession," François smiled mischievously, "Isn't it convenient that I planned out vacation in Rome? I know someone who told me his brother is crazy for you, and he happens to live in the city."

"_Ay ay ay! Francisco!_ You set us up?" Antonio exclaimed.

" And where is my _'merci beaucoup,' Antoine_?"

"_¿Por qué?_" Antonio over-dramatically dropped his arms like a woman in a soap opera.

"_Ohonhonhon_. Trust me, _Antoine, j'ai un plan_." François winked.

"Are you two going to argue like a bunch of chicks, or are you joining the awesome me and Gilbird for drinks?" Gilbert called as he waved an empty beer bottle in his hand.

"_Mon Dieu! _Gilbert, you're not supposed to give _l'oiseau_ alcohol!" his friend scolded.

"Kesesesesese! _Mein_ Gilbird is awesome enough to handle it!" he laughed and hiccuped with his face buried in a cushion.

"_Piyo~_" Gilbird chirped.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Sorry for overuse of foreign words. I'm sorry for inaccuracies because of google translate, but I took Spanish and French classes, so I corrected some mistakes I spotted.**

**Spanish:**

**Mi amigo- my friend**

**¿Qué?- What?**

**¿Por Qué?- Why?**

**Se llama...- his/her name is...**

**¡Callate!- Shut up!**

**French:**

**Je sais ce que c'est- I know what this is**

**Mon ami- my friend**

**Non- no**

**Tu es occupés à penser à ton petit ami?- You're busy thinking about your boyfriend?**

**J'ouvrirai la porte- I'll open the door**

**merci beaucoup- thank you very much**

**J'ai un plan- I have a plan**

**Mon Dieu!- Oh my god!**

**l'oiseau- the bird**

**German:**

**Wunderbar- wonderful/awesome**

**Ja- yes**

**Mein- My**

**Reviewers get a special thank you if you help in some way~**


	6. Chapter 4 Extra: Drunken Lovebirds

**Chapter 4 Omake**

**(Warning: Gilbird X Pierre. Don't worry, no Yaoi...or bird Yaoi...)**

"Gilbird! Buddy, wake up! We're going to tour the city!"

"Piyo~"

The little bird heard his owner's wake up call, but he decided to stay still and pretend to be asleep.

"Pierre! Are you coming with us?"

"Cheep~"

The clump of white feathers tilted its head upwards and turned away from François. Like Gilbird, Pierre pretended to be asleep.

"Gilbert!" François accused, "I told you not to give _les oiseaux_ the alcohol!"

"_Unsinn!_ It's not like birds can get a hangover!" Gilbert argued.

"Fine, we are going to have to leave them in _l'hôtel_. Don't blame _moi_ if they starve," François crossed his arms.

"It's okay. Gilbird knows how to feed himself. Right, _mein Vogel-freund?_" Gilbert poked the canary, who still pretended to be asleep.

"Fine, be that way! But I'll come back, okay, Gilbird!" he kissed Gilbird on the head and proceeded to walk out the building. "François! Antonio! Hurry up!"

Antonio was the last one to exit and as he locked the door behind him, Gilbird and Pierre's eyes opened in unison, on cue.

**When the humans are away, the birds will play.**

"What should we do now?" Gilbird chirped.

"Well, we are in Rome, after all," Pierre reminded him.

"Gilbert forgot to close the window," they both thought.

"You know, Pierre..." Gilbird said shyly as he hopped backwards with his tiny bird feet, "I've been wanting to ask you if..."

"What is it, Gilbird?"

"Would you go on a date with me?" little Gilbird was shivering.

Pierre tilted his head sideways and put his wing over the nervous figure.

"So where do want to go?" Pierre asked.

Gilbird replied "Who cares? We're in Rome! Is there a better place to go on a date?"

"In Paris," Pierre said.

"We'll visit France some other time. Now, we fly over Italia,"

And so, the story goes like this:

Once upon a time in a beautiful city in Italy, there were two birds sitting on a stone wall. The local birds all stared at them, not because they were tourists, but because they weren't the same species. One was yellow, the other was white. They were different, but they were both birds, and that was enough. Gilbird and Pierre were very lucky birds. Unlike their owners who toured the city on foot, going one destination at a time, they flew together on a sunny morning to watch the view from above. They landed next to a fountain made of stone with many carvings, where a tiny wild flower with yellow petals grew out of a crack in the ground. Gilbird used his beak to pick the flower, and gave it to Pierre, who rubbed his head against Gilbird to show affection. They flew and they flew, across the city, stalking their owners until sundown. The two of them watched the sunset from the hotel balcony as they had their dinner of bird feed that Gilbert left them.

It was the best day of their lives.

The Next Morning, 3:30 am

"Seriously, you two just had to get drunk? We could have returned to the hotel yesterday if you two didn't drink so much wine!" Antonio complained with his two friends clinging to his back for support.

"I wonder if Gilbird ate his food," Gilbert said like a mother leaving her child alone for the first time.

"I'm going to bed," François yawned and dragged his feet to one of the beds, but halted once he saw something strange on the windowsill.

"_Sacrebleu! Pierre!_" he cried.

"What happened? Don't tell me they starved!" Gilbert came running after.

"Eggs?" they gasped.

"Pierre is _une femme_?"

"Gilbird, why are you acting so protective? Don't tell me that you-"

All of a sudden, Antonio barged in, out of curiosity.

"_¿Qué pasa_?"

Antonio was speechless for a while until he said "Awww~ _¡Qué adorable!_" and started petting the birds.

"Gilbird! How could you make me a grandpa at this young age?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"They're not even the same species of birds!" François cried.

And the two birds lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**German:**

**Unsinn!- nonsense!**

**Mein Vogel-freund- my bird friend**

**French:**

**Les oiseaux- the birds**

**L'hôtel- the hotel**

**Sacrebleu!- (an expression)**

**Une femme- a woman**

**Spanish:**

**¿Qué pasa?- what's going on?**

**¡Qué adorable!- how adorable!**


	7. Chapter 5: Romance Anónimo

**A/N: I'm sorry if the Omake had too much crack. I'm pretty sure Francis was proud of Pierre, though. I just changed his name to François because it sounds more French. Now for the long awaited chapter where France's plan comes in... This is also my early V-day special. I'll put the translations next to the word to make your lives easier.**

**Warning: This is the most poetic chapter.**

**I do not own the song "Forbidden Games," the version of "Spanish Romance" (the song) with lyrics.**

* * *

><p><em>Chigi! Don't tell me that I'm hearing things again!<em>

_The window. The music. The tomato-bastard playing that song outside my house._

_The tomato-bastard?_

_Chigi! Don't tell me that I'm seeing things now!_

_The hallucination. The wall. The calendar._

_The calendar._

_Merda. _[Crap.]

_It's today._

* * *

><p><span>Romance Anónimo<span>

-Anonymous Romance-

* * *

><p><span>Act 1 la Serenata

-Serenade-

Antonio made sure he was well hidden in the shadow of the vine covered walls. His friends hid behind a bush, only a glimpse of yellow feathers revealing their position. Antonio didn't see the point of trying to conceal himself. He just made sure that his actions would go according to François' plan.

"Play for him, _Antoine_," he said, "Win his heart the way you did the first time."

Antonio plucked one string after another, increasing the volume as he noticed the silhouette behind the upstairs window. Lovino.

"Serenade him, _mon ami_," François insisted, "Show him your passion by-"

"I swear, one more poetic comment and I will pelt you with tomatoes!"

"You don't seem yourself today, _Antoine_. Nervous?"

"I'll just go with your plan," Antonio grumbled, then he smiled.

"Good," François grabbed Gilbert's elbow and pulled themselves lower behind the bushes.

The sounds resonated with every bit of passion Antonio put into each pluck of a string. François observed, his hand pressed down Gilbert's head into the mud and leaves.

"Sing, Antonio! Sing!" he whispered as Gilbert kicked, punched, and squirmed.

"Me? Sing?"

"Do it for Lovino!"

"Normally, I let the strings do the talking, but I'll give it a shot,"

Antonio placed his hand over the six strings, leaving the song at an abrupt pause, then he started playing it from the beginning.

_Though it's forbidden for my arms to hold you_

_And though it's forbidden, my tears must have told you_

"_Il est un bon chanteur._ I'm shocked," [He is a good singer.] François commented.

"Oi! I'm eating dirt here!" Gilbert pointed out.

"Be quiet, Gilbert. Can't you see this sweet moment?"

_That I hold you secretly each time we meet_

_In these forbidden games that I play_

"That's it! I'm going out there! There's no way I can be hearing things. Is he singing?" Lovino thought as he peeked out the window, only to see a glint of light reflected on one of the strings of Antonio's guitar.

"Run, _mon ami!_ Run and hide! You cannot let him see you!" François commanded.

"Then what was the point of-"

"Run!"

Antonio got off his knees and on his feet. He fled the lot as the other two followed. Lovino saw nothing behind the bushes.

* * *

><p><span>Act 2 la Carta

-Letter-

It was wide open. Both the bathroom door and the shower curtain revealed Gilbert's mud covered figure. The water danced off his skin and splashed everywhere in the bathroom. Neither of his friends minded that he left them open, whether he forgot or if it was done deliberately. They accepted the fact that Gilbert was Gilbert. François took a short glance, chuckled, and went back to his work.

Antonio pierced the words on the paper with careful eyes.

"I am not sending that letter to him," Antonio pouted.

"_Pourquoi?_" [Why?]

"I don't want Lovino to think I'm a pervert! And if you wrote it, then it means _nada_!" [nothing.]

"Let me see you try writing him a letter," François challenged.

Antonio snatched the pen from François' hand, then he wrote on the notepad beside the phone on the nightstand.

_Dear Lovino,_

_How are you?_

Short, but sweet.

* * *

><p><span>Act 3 las Rosas

-Roses-

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I hate this day

I hate the bouquet of roses sitting on my porch

I hate how they're the color of fresh blood

I hate how they're the color of tomatoes

I hate how that François always had a rose with him

I hate how that François might be the one who left them there

I hate how they disappeared at six at night when I came back home

I hate how they were replaced by lilies the next morning

I hate how I actually took those lilies in my house

I hate how I put them in a vase next to my bed

I hate how they say

_Dear Lovino,_

_How are you?_

I hate how the sender is anonymous

I hate how my brother teases me about it

I hate how the song got etched in my mind

I hate how the tomato-bastard is clinging to my mind

I hate how I know that his name is Antonio

I hate how Antonio is suffocating my brain in a tight hug

I hate how I wish that Antonio was the one who sent the lilies

_Io odio_... [I hate...]

* * *

><p><span>Act 4 el Corazón de Piedra

-Heart of Stone-

_Io odio_...

Lovino slammed his hand against his face on the mirror.

What the crapola?

* * *

><p><span>Act 5 el Corazón de Chocolate

-Heart of Chocolate-

_Ho mai ricevuto alcuna._

[I didn't receive any.]

* * *

><p><span>Act 6 el Corazón de Oro

-Heart of Gold-

"Alright, _Francisco_, what is your plan?" Antonio questioned.

"_Mon_ plan is to say hi to him," François simply put it in.

"Say 'hi'?"

"_Oui_,"

_That is the most complicated plan you ever suggested._


End file.
